


The Captain & Tennille

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: “Ass up and spread your legs wider.”
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	The Captain & Tennille

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: https://arclucifer666.tumblr.com/post/189422113313/jib9-closing

“Ass up and spread your legs wider.”

Sex with Jensen hasn’t been what he imagined it would be. He had an illusion that it would be vanilla, nine times out of ten in the same position, and excessively sweet. So, of course, he wasn’t prepared.

The first time Jensen had taken him hard against a wall, he thought it was because of the alcohol taking away Jensen’s inhibition. When a sober Jensen shoved his face in the sheets and fucked him hard enough to break the bed, Jared suspected he might be wrong.

After, began the commands— _on all four_ , _come just when I say_ , _bend over the table_ —as well the cock rings, dildos, spreader bars, harness, and finally a collar. Jared was sure then he was wrong.

That, however, brought relief to him. Jensen is everything he ever wanted in a man. Someone able to handle his submissive side without restraint and any fault.

“I want to see everything.”

And his man is the toppiest top ever.

Jared’s excitement grows with the order. Even when they aren’t in a scene, Jensen is bossy as fuck.

“Use your hands.”

Supporting his chest on the bed and knowing how much Jensen likes to see his long fingers in action, Jared moves his hands to his buttocks. He caresses the soft skin with his fingers in a sensual way before opening the cheeks for the attentive look.

The butt plug is blue—Jensen’s favorite color—and Jared hears a low growl of approval. Because Jared loves satisfying his man, a broad smile forms on his lips, and he tries to ignore the throbbing erection needing attention between his legs.

“Pull it out. Slowly.”

As much as Jensen tries to sound neutral, Jared knows how this is affecting him. Pouring fuel on the fire, though, Jared wriggles his ass at a slow pace before moving three fingers of his right hand to the base of the plug. With a firm grip on the toy, he directs it to his prostate. And it takes just a few hits for Jared to moan obscenely at the pleasure it causes.

Despite Jensen’s silence, he puts on a show because he knows that the green eyes he loves so much are attentive to every detail. Only when Jared is on the verge of an orgasm does he start pulling the plug out and equally unhurriedly.

When the first drops drip from his hole, the groan Jared hears is a compliment to his seduction skills. And that inflates his ego. Then, he contracts his muscles, pushes more of Jensen’s semen out of him and whimpers with the familiar sensation.

The next thing, Jensen is on top of him. He enters Jared in one fluid motion, forcing him to take it. His body welcomes Jensen in, and the weight of the strong body means security and stability for Jared. 

He feels wave after wave of pleasure and lets out loud cries every time Jensen’s cock hits his sweet spot. He wraps a hand on his own dick and clenches on the member fucking him. And it’s a relief to have Jensen inside him again finally.

“A load is never enough, right? Always needing more of my come.”

Heavy balls grind against Jared’s ass, and he moans his answer, “Yeah, Jack. Always.”

Sweaty fingers can keep a firm grip on Jared’s waist, and that’s the only thing keeping his body in place during the potent thrusts.

After all the provocation, though, none of them can hold on for much longer. And it’s with a yelp that Jared comes, body jerking and toes curling as he ejaculates on the sheets beneath him.

Half a dozen thrusts later, and Jensen also climaxes. He fills Jared’s insides again, and he lets that sense of belonging flood over him. Closing his eyes and with a smile on his lips, his mind slowly falls into oblivion.

@@@@@

His awakening is lazy, and Jared opens his eyes to stare at Jensen’s broad chest.

Moving a hand, he caresses Jensen’s jaw but doesn’t move from his comfortable place.

“Finally awake, baby. I was already getting bored here.”

The lightness with which Jensen says that contradicts his words, however. There were many times when Jared woke up to Jensen’s contemplative and peaceful gaze.

“I needed that, Jen.”

Jared moves his right leg between Jensen’s and only then he realizes that the butt plug is back inside his ass. Apparently, the night isn’t over yet, and he feels his cock start to get interested again.

“So, can I conclude I satisfied your expectations?”

Laughing, Jared raises his head to stare at Jensen.

“Aye aye, Captain,” he jokes.

His words bring a broad smile to Jensen’s face.

“You know that makes you the woman, right?”

“You fool! A female nickname, the color of the clothes I wear, or my hair length don’t affect my virility. It doesn’t change who I am.”

And Jared believes that. Just as he isn’t ashamed to show his emotions or to accept his feminine side without fear of what people might think about him. He doesn’t want to be part of the toxic masculinity still prevalent in society.

The beautiful face lights up. “Hmm, so if I wanna see you in panties or high heels, Tennille…”

“Don’t give me ideas, Captain.”


End file.
